


July 2020 Drabbles collection

by DLManoir



Series: Daily Drabbles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Antichrist, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys In Love, Breastfeeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Bubble Bath, Butt Plugs, Complete, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cute Kids, Dehumanization, Demons, Discrimination, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Facial Shaving, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Alpha, Female Beta - Freeform, Female Omega, Food Sex, Gags, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hand Jobs, High School, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Leashes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian omegaverse, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Married Life, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Mixed Signals, Movie Night, Newborn Children, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Paralysis, Pining, Pregnancy Scares, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Restraints, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Short Alpha, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, So Married, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Supportive Alpha, Tags May Change, Threesome - A/B/O, Threesome - F/F/F, Tied-up Omega, True Love, True Mates, Twincest, Wizards, a/b/o dynamics, alpha/beta/omega, cock piercing (implied), quadruplets, shy alpha, straight to gay, young!Quillan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: This is a collection of all of the daily SFW and NSFW drabbles published on my Patreon during the month of July. All drabbles are available in early access to 1$ patrons for one (1) day. They are then made available for free on Patreon, and published a week later on AO3.Drabbles are short works of fiction of exactly 100 words in length, and I find I quite enjoy them. Some of these are my own, whereas some might be patrons' prompts. If you'd like to prompt me for yourself, feel free to follow me onTwitterorTumblrso you can learn howyoucould prompt a drabble from me.(This collection is completed. If you'd like early access to August drabbles, check out mypinned tweet.)
Relationships: Aislinn/Remiel, Akeem Althaelab/Sokari Althaelab, Matthew Curtis/Johnny Perkins, Milo Schoenfeld/Aiden Laroche, Nesrine Schoenfeld/Elizabeth/Zuri, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Zachary Schoendfeld/Morgan Fairrow
Series: Daily Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037757
Kudos: 11





	1. Ocean's Deep (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble from one of my WIPs called **Ocean's Deep** , featuring Matthew Curtis (Omega) and Johnny Perkins (Alpha).
> 
> Their story is one of angst, hurt, comfort, and emotional growth. It is a thought-provoking story that will see many ups and downs, many failures, surprising secrets, but most importantly, romance. And, little spoiler, the two main characters find their happy ever after as their ship sails off onto the tides of love. Literally.
> 
> I'm working hard to make this story happen, but I'm not setting down any dates yet.
> 
> Never the less, I hope this drabble pleases you.

Matthew’s heat was coming. His body hadn’t yet completely swayed with lust, but something stirred inside. It was close now because slick trickled between his legs.

His first instinct was to reach for the medicine cabinet, but John stopped him and pulled him into a tight hug. His chest squeezed painfully with a sob, and the arms around him tightened, as everything inside of him told him to flee, hide. Find someplace safe to ride the fever out.

“Let it happen,” John said. “Please, let me take care of you.”

He was so scared, but he wasn’t alone anymore.

“Johnny…”


	2. Arabian Thieves (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 1 - Day 2  
> Here, we get a glimpse of what sort of sexcapades to expect from the main characters of **Arabian Thieves**. Akeem and Sokari are certainly adventurous, and they'll try just about anything once. In this drabble, I like to think that they've drugged some rich prince in order to rob him blind, only to get a little bit distracted when Akeem proposes they try some of the drug (a tiny amount) they gave the prince.
> 
> And Sokari's quick to play along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble does contain drugged sex, paralysis, and incest. If any of that squicks you, maybe this isn't the right drabble for you to read.
> 
> You've been warned.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this, as I sure did enjoy writing it!

The drug worked quickly through Akeem’s system, leaving him limp on the lounge chair, with his head hanging off the arm. He couldn’t move, speak, or see where his body connected with his brother’s. But it all felt amazing.

_ Raw. Hot. Wet. _

“You sure you ain’t faking?” Sokari asked. “You’re so hard…”

All Akeem managed was a throaty groan.

His brother’s hips twisted, riding his cock hard, fast. Akeem hated it. He didn’t want to cum this fast. He liked edging himself until his orgasm forcibly wrecked him. Cuming like this, fast and easy…  _ Was disappointing. _

“Yeah… just like that.”


	3. Pheromone Spell (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 1 - Day 3  
>  **Pheromone Spell** , I dare say, is possibly my favourite story. It doesn't have its own full-length story, save for a few interconnected shorts here and there, but the Pheromone Spell universe is truly one I absolutely adore. It's practically connected to each and every single one of my omegaverse stories.
> 
> In any case, this drabble features Zach (Alpha) and Morgan (Morgan) playing with their favourite toy. And this is where Zach shows a bit of a meaner side to his mate. Of course, he would never really hurt Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble does contain the use of sex toys, some light rope play, and lots of overstimulation. If making your Omega cum until he can't anymore isn't your forte, then you're free to skip further ahead or back out of this now.
> 
> You've been warned.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this, as I sure did enjoy writing it!

_ “Uuuuhhh… Uhn! Z-Zach! It’s too… too… Ah!” _

Zach had previously replaced the vibrator’s old batteries. He relished in the sight of his writhing Omega, hands bound over his head.

The ropes binding Morgan’s ankles were loose, so that he did have some range of movement. He tried to close his legs, hide his erection as he came on his own stomach again, squirming and mewling pitifully when Zach reached for the vibrator a third time. Morgan yelped, his whole body tensing, back arching, cocklet an angry, overstimulated red.

“P-please! No more!” But Zach didn’t stop.

They still had three hours...


	4. Pheromone Spell (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 1 - Day 4  
> And we're back with another drabble for **Pheromone Spell**! Get used to it. I love them with my whole chest.
> 
> I was talking some time ago with another person who's in the process of writing a Captain America alternative AU fanfic, and they mentioned a fondue scene. Now, being the dirty author that I am... My mind went straight to cooking that dick real nice, y'know what I mean? If you're into vore, I'm sorry to have misled you... I'll get to you soon! I promise. In the meantime, though, I've got a treat to all those who like to get a little freaky with some melted chocolate.
> 
> Let's see how Zach handles himself when Morgan decides to take their date to _the next level_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble deals with blow jobs, and food sex. If you're not fond of food sex or blow jobs, that's fine! You can leave, I won't stop you.
> 
> You've been warned.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this, as I sure did enjoy writing it!

“Ever been told not to play with your food?” Morgan asked.

Zach scoffed. It was the Omega who’d initiated, slathering a long strip of the now-lukewarm chocolate fondue over his cock, before lapping him clean. Like a dog. Perfectly kneeling between his legs while he sat in his chair.

His breath hitched when Morgan took all of him.

Fingers weaved in those golden locks, but he didn’t force his Omega down. He only needed something to hold onto while Morgan’s tongue worked him towards his climax.

“Morgan, I’m coming,” he warned, and Morgan bobbed his head to finish him off.


	5. One Omega For Two (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 1 - Day 5  
>  **One Omega For Two** was originally a short story connected to **Pheromone Spell** that I've since decided should be its own story! The main characters, Milo and Aiden, have a _very_ special bond, one even rarer than true mates bonds. And in this story, they'll be exploring this bond that ties them to one another and documenting the dangers and delights that come with it.
> 
> Being that they are both Omegas, Milo and Aiden will have to find a way to get through their heats without an Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is a SFW drabble, but it's not without any possible trigger warnings. In their verse, Milo and Aiden face constant discrimination as they are both Omegas, despite being mates. But, one should know that Milo was raised _by_ a very dominant Alpha. If themes of gender and/or sexuality discrimination irk you, I recommend you move away from this drabble.
> 
> You've been warned.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this, as I sure did enjoy writing it!

Milo didn’t like the way the Beta stared at them, wide-eyed as though selling two mated Omegas a pregnancy test surprised her. Aiden tried to deflate by striking a conversation, but Milo’s eyes remained a sharp scowl.

She rang their purchase, avoiding eye contact as Aiden paid. Her hand jerked when Aiden took the receipt.

Milo grabbed  _ his mate _ around the waist, pulling him close. “Yeah, I give him the business, lady! You got a problem with that?”

“Milo!” Aiden gasped, mortified.

Her blush matched Aiden’s reddening cheeks.

“I’m so sorry!” Embarrassment turned to fury as he yanked Milo away.


	6. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 1 - Day 6  
> This is yet another drabble from **Pheromone Spell**. Yes. I know. I love this story.
> 
> Here, we get treated to a little bit of domesticity. Zach and Morgan are married, after all. However, that's not all that this drabble has to offer. We also get to learn a bit about Zach and Morgan's delicate relationship.
> 
> They are True Mates, a very special bond they cannot go against, but they are also both men, and Zach isn't gay.
> 
> This said, Zach still loves his mate, regardless of gender, and he makes for a kind, devoted husband and father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is very SFW. I don't really know what I could possibly warn for. If you don't like straight men falling in love with other men, then... Okay. You can skip all of the **Pheromone Spell** drabbles and short stories.
> 
> You've been warned?
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this, as I sure did enjoy writing it!

“You’re not gay?” Morgan feigned vexation.

Zach pulled another shirt to fold from the laundry basket. He cocked an eyebrow and smiled. A little embarrassed by the question, perhaps. “No, Morgan,” he sighed. “I don’t find men attractive.”

“What about me?” Morgan said teasingly.

He was different. They were mates. Had been since that first night. Since that mistake eight years ago. And Zach wouldn’t change any of it for the world. Sure, it’d been an adjustment at first, but he settled nicely at his Omega’s side—regardless of gender.

“I just…” Zach stumbled on his words, “Love you, Morgan…”


	7. Arabian Thieves (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 1 - Day 7  
> And the **Arabian Thieves** are back for a bit of sweet, sweet loving. Indeed, nothing can come between these two brothers when it comes to loving each other, in both mind, body and soul. In this case, even while bathing, the twins seem keen to show their affections.
> 
> Even if it's a little bit inconvenient at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains incest and bath sex. Don't like it, don't read it. That's fine. I hope you'll find something for me, or even someone else, that you like.
> 
> You've been warned.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this, as I sure did enjoy writing it!

The water was growing colder by the minutes, and Akeem’s shoulders peeked above the bubbles, cooling his skin. His shivers resonated through his cock, which Sokari felt still deep inside him.

The twins rested there, with Sokari clinging to the bath’s edge, his chin resting over his hands, and Akeem nuzzling hard into the crook of his brother’s neck. They breathed deep, slow and steady, until their lungs settled. Never once had they lost that rhythm that connected them.

Sokari licked his lips. “I hate doing it in the bath…”

“I love doing it in the bath,” Akeem intoned, chuckling.


	8. Ocean's Deep (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 2 - day 1**
> 
> Matt allows himself to go through a regular heat cycle with John to breed him, hold him, and comfort him through it.

John’s cock was too much... and not enough. Matt failed to process what was happening to him. He moved his hips to take more of the length that opened him, but the Alpha held him still.

They had to go slow to do this right.

“I got you.” John’s breath brushed the shell of his ear, hot and moist. Raptured. “You’re so good right now, Matt…”

The words sounded distant. His heat-hazed mind was lost to the throes of pleasure, the need to be bred, comforted, and held. With a calming weight over him, and something thick inside of him.


	9. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 2 - day 2**
> 
> Zach and Morgan take their pups out for a stroll.

The Autumn air was crisp, a little chilly, the wind catching in Morgan’s bones. It made the Omega shiver, which then prompted Zach to tease him about it. Nevertheless, the Alpha stepped close enough that his warmth wafted off of him while leaving some room for the Omega to make his own choices.

Morgan huddled against that familiar warmth until a whimper separated them.

Zach manned the strollers, rocking the pups lest the five of them stir, while Morgan checked over their little faces. The Omega added another blanket, and they resumed their walk.

“It’s getting cold. Let’s go home.”


	10. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 2 - day 3**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Morgan is pregnant and Zach talks to the baby bump.

The floor tiles bit into Zachary’s knees as he knelt before Morgan who sat in a dining table chair. He brought his lips to his Omega’s pregnant bump, kissing over the loose-fitting shirt. When he hooked his thumbs under the hem without any complaint, he lifted it to kiss the skin directly.

Morgan petted the back of his head approvingly.

“You’ve been in there a while now,” Zach spoke against the belly. “I know you’re probably comfy in there, but don’t you want to meet us?”

Morgan drew Zach’s attention and smiled softly. “Your dad definitely wants to meet you.”


	11. Arabian Thieves (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 2 - day 4**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Akeem and Sokari escape capture in the middle of the night.

“Find them! Don’t let them get away!” The encampment Akeem and Sokari had raided was on high alert. Humans swarmed all over the place. It didn’t matter, though. Humans couldn’t see in the dark, whereas fennec fox beastmen could.

Once night fell, it was easy for the twins to slip from under one of the caravans and disappear into the night.

In front of Fakhir sat the stolen purse of gold and a map.

“What do you want?” the coyote asked.

The twins shared a mischievous grin—they didn’t want gold. “The treasure,” Akeem said, finger on the map’s X.


	12. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 2 - day 5**
> 
> Morgan can't hide that he's bonded to an Alpha.

A bruise in the shape of Zach’s teeth had formed in the crook of Morgan’s neck.  _ A bondmark. _ And God did it hurt! Morgan was conflicted, however, when he massaged the area.

He got such a rush from feeling the indentations. His nerves were lit, and a passionate heat infected him. Blood rushed to his groin until his cock pulsed, thoughts filled with the blurred remnants of his time with senator Zachary Schoenfeld. His Alpha—not that he had wanted him.

Oh, but he had that night. And he had the mark to prove it. They were bonded.

“Fucking shit…”


	13. Strange Magic (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another original story that might _just_ be and incoming project! **Strange Magic** features two wonderfully goofy characters, Amias, the wizard who lives in the woods, and Quillan, the little boy he finds abandoned in said woods and chooses to raise. As he grows up, Quillan eventually decides he wants to try living with the people of the kingdom on the outskirts of the forest. With Amias's blessings, he joins the guards and is eventually promoted to the role of royal guard. Which is when he comes back to the little forest to try and convince Amias to come back with him to the kingdom.
> 
> Is it incest if you fall in love and get fucked by the boy you adopted and raised? I'll let you figure this out. In the meantime, here's so sweetness between Amias and young!Quillan.
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Amias and Quillan in their garden vegetable

Amias’s garden was ready for the first harvest of the season. The wizard plucked a few ripe potatoes and carrots from the ground, brushing as much dirt from them before setting them into the basket beside him. Something wasn’t quite right.

_ Silence. _

It didn’t trouble him, but he wandered about the garden in search of Quill. Amias found him inside, tending to an exhausted bumblebee.

“It was about to die,” Quill said. “But I’m saving it!”

_ What a strange boy, _ Amias often thought lovingly.

True to his word, the bumblebee recovered and flew off. The forest loved Quillan for this.


	14. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 2 - day 7**
> 
> Prompt by patron _Lauren_ : Zach watches Morgan breastfeed a pup

Zach was drawn to Milo’s room by the scent of baby powder and milk. Morgan was already standing in front of the crib, nursing their pup. His Omega didn’t acknowledge him, though. “Morgan?”

No answer.

He had to do something before the rift between them affected Milo.

He inched closer, placed a hand on Morgan’s waist, snaking the other onto his stomach. Morgan’s body stiffened, but Zach pulled him closer, tighter, and leaned his chin on Morgan’s shoulder. He looked at Milo. “He’s beautiful…”

“He…” Morgan’s voice broke, breath hitching. “H-he looks like you.”

Maybe talking could wait a bit.


	15. Original (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 3 - day 1**
> 
> Prompt by _Lauren_ on Patreon: An Alpha leaving a love note in his crush's locker and watching from afar when the other finds it.

Alicia’s day dragged on, making every trip to her locker feel like a chore. However, when she opened it, a note fell out. She picked it up, immediately awestruck by the scent attached to it.

Even before reading it, she knew who had written the note:  _ Charlie. _ The boy who was liked by everyone, but not popular, who’d helped her recover the notes she’d dropped, who always smelled of wine, patchouli, and dried oil paint.

She felt his eyes on her, but decided not to let it show. He must’ve been embarrassed to hide from her.

_ How could she refuse? _


	16. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 3 - day 2**
> 
> Prompt from _Lauren_ on Patreon: Zach from Pheromone Spell shaving, and is disturbed by someone else.

A knock came at the door before it inched open. It was Morgan. Zach’s hand stilled, the razor’s blade just under his chin.

“Have you seen Wesley’s soccer uniform?” he asked.

“In the laundry.”

The door closed and Zach could return to shaving. He’d only need a few minutes of silence—

“Dad!” Oliver knocked at the door. “Can I come in?”

Zach froze. “I’m shaving, Oli. If you need to use the bathroom, go in the hallway.”

“But Milo’s in there already…”

“Then go downstairs.”

“But Elijah’s using it already.”

Zach sighed. “Alright then…”

“Oh, good! I have to poop!”


	17. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 3 - day 3**
> 
> Prompt by _Lauren_ on Patreon: Zach from Pheromone Spell sitting in a chair beside Morgan's hospital bed, surrounded by the 4 quads in their little bassinets pulled up as close to him as possible. Morgan is asleep.

Zach perked when the door to their room opened and a bassinet was brought in. The Beta kindly rolled it over to him so that he didn’t have to get up, and quietly so as to not wake Morgan.

“This is the last one, right?” she whispered.

Zach nodded. He had all of his pups close to him now, along with his mate. Well, all of them except for Milo. His grandmother would bring him tomorrow.

“Do you need anything? Water?” she asked before leaving.

“No, thank you. I got everything I need.”

He finally had his four pups close.


	18. One Omega For Two (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 3 - day 4**
> 
> Prompt by _Lauren_ on Patreon: Aiden and Milo from One Omega For Two having a popcorn and movie night.

These nights Milo spent with Aiden were precious. While he wasn’t busy with schoolwork, Aiden’s curriculum was  _ charged. _ If he wasn’t busy studying, he had late classes, and whatever free time he had left, he either spent working or sleeping.

So to have his little ginger in his arms, here and now, was complete bliss. And whenever their hands grazed in the popcorn bowl, his heart soared and his body sang.

“Hey, you.” Aiden turned his head to clumsily kiss Milo’s lips. “I love you.”

It took Milo by surprise, but he quickly recovered, kissing Aiden right back. “Me too.”


	19. Aamon x Rowan (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 3 - day 5**
> 
> Prompt by _Lauren_ on Patreon: Aamon piercing Rowan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW:** Non-consensual nipple piercing, chain restraints, non-consensual penis piercing (implied)

“A-Aamon, please! Don’t do t-this—ngh!!” Rowan pleaded just as a needle of black tar pierced his left nipple. A sizzle could be heard as the tar burned, cauterizing the wound.

The demon clicked his tongue. “Hush, Little Bird… We have to do both sides.”

The chains rattled as Rowan struggled against them. Aamon pulled another filament of tar that solidified, and brought it to his right nipple.

“N-no! Aamon! Aamon—aaagh!”

The black needle pierced the nub of sensitive flesh.

“There…” Aamon purred. The demon flicked at the pierced teats and relished in Rowan’s whines. “Now, your cock.”


	20. Nessie x Lizzie x Zuri (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 3 - day 6**
> 
> Prompt by _Lauren_ on Patreon: Zach watching Alexis while the girls are out for lunch.

Alexis was an utter delight. An impossibly affectionate Beta. His green-hazel eyes stood out by the darkest of his skin, while luscious curls, thick curls, fell into his eyes when he looked down.

None of Zach’s kids ever took to new vegetables the way Alexis did.

“But isn’t a zucchini a pickle?” Alexis’s voice rose in pitch when he skimmed over the vowels.

“Pickles are cucumbers,” Zach explained, chuckling, “Zucchinis are different from cucumbers, but you can make pickled zucchinis.”

“Now, that’s something I gotta try!” Alexis intoned.

“Be my guest!”

Zach pulled the veggie plate out and served it.


	21. Royal Guard Dog (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 3 - day 7**
> 
> Is this possibly the first time I bring up _Royal Guard Dog_!? It is, isn't it! Little introduction, then. This is another WIP of mine, so I don't want to reveal too much of it, but the basic points are: Aislinn is an elf prince, heir to his father's throne, but he's a bit of a little shit. He's definitely not content of the royal life and his heart yearns for a sense of adventure he thinks he'll find by sneaking out of the palace. What he finds, however, is much more interesting.
> 
> Little spoiler, he ends up blackmailing Remiel, a royal guard, into all sorts of humiliating shenanigans. That's all I'll say for now! Until their story is ready to be shared, you'll have to be content with little drabbles! Sorry!
> 
> Prompt by _Lauren_ on Patreon: Aislinn from Royal Guard Dog makes Remiel crawl on his hands and knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TWs:** Puppy-play, BDSM, sex toys, dehumanization, degradation, blackmail

Aislinn absolutely loved this, loved seeing his little whoreboy down on all fours, prancing about with that jewel snug between his asscheeks, and a bone to silence that mouth.

He tugged the leash in his hand hard, causing Remiel to lose his balance and fall face first to the ground. Still, his dog managed to scurry to kneel at his feet before he could pull the leash again. He lifted his foot off the ground. Remiel leaned to kiss it, the ankle, the top, and lick between the toes.

“Who’s a good bitch?” Aislinn scoffed mockingly.

Remiel hesitated. “I am…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If these stories ever catch your attention, you can check out my Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/DLManoir/status/1287004346828427264?s=19).


	22. Pheromone Spell (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 4 - day 1**
> 
> Prompt by _Lauren_ on Patreon: "What are you going to do about it?"

Nesrine absent-mindedly turned the corner where Wesley waited to swipe her phone from her hands. “Wesley!”

She scrambled after her brother, but he turned his back to her. “Look what I got here!”

“Give it back, asshole!”

He laughed at her, dangling it over her head. “What’re you gonna do about it, shortie?”

“Give me back—hnngh!”

Nessie was short for an Alpha, and Wesley loved teasing her about it. She might’ve been a small Alpha, but that meant she could easily punch him in the balls.

He dropped with a groan, and Nessie retrieved her phone. “Fuck you, asshole.


	23. Arabian Thieves (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 4 - day 2**
> 
> Prompt by _Lauren_ on Patreon: Akeem latches onto Sokari's chest

If there was something Akeem loved more than playing with Sokari’s tits, it was  _ sucking _ on them. And he was good with his mouth…

_ “G-Gods, that’s… mmm—good,” _ Sokari groaned, sinking further into their nest.

Emboldened by his moans, Akeem sucked harder, tweaked the other teat with one hand, and jerked his cock with the other.  _ “Uuuuuuuhhhh… A-Akeem, you’re gonna make me… cum!”  _ Sokari bucked. His orgasm crashed into him, the hand pumping fast, sending strings of cum flying onto his chest. He shook with the force of it.

“Now you gotta cum  _ just _ from your nipples!” Akeem said giddily.


	24. Ocean's Deep (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 4 - day 3**
> 
> Prompt by _Lauren_ on Patreon: Pinned down

Matt had plenty of room to escape during the chase. Though John’s laugh was infectious, there was no fun in never being caught.  _ No rush. _ John caught on when he stopped trying, letting himself be tackled.

“You got me pinned,” Matt noted, panting. He held John’s wild, excited gaze, grin stretching wide. He bit his lip to hide it.

“So it seems,” John said.

“What now?”

A silence came over them. John was heavy, his scent heady…  _ delicious. _ But Matt sat up abruptly when their lips touched, and looked away.

“Sorry,” John muttered dejectedly.

“Yeah… We… should go back.”

“Okay.”


	25. Royal Guard Dog (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 4 - day 4**
> 
> Prompt by _Lauren_ on Patreon: A little too drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TWs:** Drunk sex

The wine served over dinner had been so delectable, Aislinn had brought his favourite guard dog a whole bottle of it. It wasn’t long until Remiel’s speech slurred—no human could outdrink an elf.

“Go on, Remi.”

Aislinn held his cock, Remiel’s entrance swallowed him, and he bottomed out with a groan. He grabbed the thighs straddling him and fucked into that perfect ass.

_ “So deep! Uuuunnngh!” _ Remiel keened, come flying from his bobbing cock.  _ “Uuuuhhhh! Cumming! Uhn! K-keep fucking me!” _

Aislinn pistoned his hips harder, faster, and slammed his cock deep where he released his seed.  _ “F-fuuuuck… So good...” _


	26. Arabian Thieves (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **week 4 - day 5**
> 
> Prompt by _Lauren_ on Patreon: Watching the sun set.

The sunset over the Arabian dunes was always a mystifying sight. Akeem wondered what sort of adventures, lands, people, and creatures he’d find if he followed the sun past the horizon.

“Akeem!” Sokari ran to him. “There you are! Hurry, dinner’s almost ready.”

“Oh,” he said, his eyes still on the horizon.

“What do you mean—woah…”

They both looked at the same sky of reds, oranges, and purples, and marvelled at the sight. Sokari fell silent for a moment.

“Do you ever just wonder… ‘What’s out there’?” Sokari asked.

“Yeah… Sometimes.”

Sokari kicked him playfully. “Let’s go eat, Akeem!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it seems we've reached the end of July! ; 3 ;
> 
> It went by so fast, but I hope you've enjoyed my work here. I know I had fun working on all of this. I'm a little sad that it went by so fast, honestly, but fear not because I will be back! Daily drabbles are not going away! In fact, I'm already hard at work planning out the month of August.
> 
> So thank you so much for sticking through this with me.
> 
> If there was anything you particularly liked, leave me a comment (it'd really make my day to read some sweet notes) or a kudos. If you'd like to maybe prompt me in the future, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DLManoir?s=09) to find out exactly how you can prompt me.
> 
> August drabbles with start next Sunday, and in the meantime, keep an eye out for any upcoming short stories! :))


End file.
